Memory Beta:Pages for immediate deletion
← Memory Beta:Deletion policy Please make sure you have read and understood Memory Beta's deletion policy before editing this page. But in case you don't remember, here's a digest version: Pages may only be listed here if they fulfill the following criteria: # Unused redirects. # No meaningful content or history (eg "sdhgdf"). See patent nonsense. # Test pages (e.g. "Can I really create a page here?"). # Pure vandalism (see dealing with vandalism). # Very short pages with little or no definition or context. # Reposted content that was deleted according to this deletion policy. This does not apply to undeleted content that was undeleted according to policy|undeletion policy]. # Pages created and edited solely by a banned user, after they were banned (see bans and blocks). # New Memory Beta user home pages accidentally created in main article space. However, move content to their user home page first, and consider waiting a day or two before deleting the resulting redirect. #User talk pages of anonymous (IP) users if the content consists of only any type of welcome message and was edited more than 7 days ago. #Any material (image, audio file, et al.) that has been uploaded and stored on Memory Beta that is not directly related to an article or the project. This includes items used for your personal User: pages. #Unused categories, or categories that do not fit in with the criteria and purposes of the wiki. Administrators may also delete pages for the following technical purposes: # Deleting a redirect that has no useful history, to make way for a non-controversial . # Temporarily deleting a page in order to after a cut and paste move. # Deleting an image page not adhering to the naming conventions after "copying" the image to another title. Add new entries at the bottom of the list and, as always, sign entries with name and timestamp — use four tildes (~~~~). Virginia (novel) This page needs to be deleted as the novel mentioned by Sulu and Flynn in The Entropy Effect is actually The Virginian, written by Owen Wister. 02:16, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-canon Star Trek Wiki images This page Category:Non-canon Star Trek Wiki images and all of its subcategories are now completely devoid of images. Unless there is some reason to preserve the histories, this leaves 24 category pages to be deleted. Whew! --Jdvelasc 04:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Strange New Worlds VIII All pages that that linked here have been fixed. 75.84.234.0 07:06, 16 May 2007 (UTC) But why not leave this as a redirect? --Jdvelasc 07:09, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Tufts College of Military Science Source for article is the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual. 75.84.234.0 08:22, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Done--8of5 08:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Image:180px-USS Copernicus.jpg Image:180px-USS Copernicus.jpg is a smaller version of this page: Image:USS Copernicus.jpg and so the first should be deleted. --Jdvelasc 23:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 23:12, 11 June 2007 (UTC) No Compromise This page needs to be deleted as the three issues that make up this storyline have been added. 75.84.234.0 01:37, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :This page needs re-editing as a page about the issues that make up the storyline, see The Origin of Saavik. --Dr. John Smith 07:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Robinson (Captain) This page should be deleted as the character's name was Robison and he already has an entry. 75.84.234.0 04:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Dr. John Smith 07:19, 23 October 2007 (UTC) USS Republic (24th Century) This page should be deleted as an entry of more standardized title also exists: USS Republic (Sovereign class). -- Cicero 13:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Guara pit It's somebody's opinion.--Long Live the United Earth 02:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) USS Arcturus (Excelsior class) Under patent nonsense--Long Live the United Earth 19:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Tabor‎ All but the last paragraph is copied verbatim from Memory Alpha, and that one is not only unsourced but seems more like fanfic than an actual source. Doug86 07:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Chaotic space Entire article plagiarized from Memory Alpha Doug86 07:27, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Karon Patent nonsense, only a source.--Long Live the United Earth 00:33, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Gone. --8of5 00:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) USS Colorado (Danube class) Patent nonsense, no useful information.--Long Live the United Earth 01:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Axerii No source, minimal content.--Long Live the United Earth 16:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) User talk:Robert Treat/Fandom Star Trek Chronology (Dixon) This page re-directs to another page which has also been deleted. Its parent article has recently been placed on MB:Vfd– Robert Treat 04:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC). Astral eddies Copied from MA.--Long Live the United Earth 01:10, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Talk:Sir John Burke Moved page a couple days ago, is a rather pointless redirect.--Long Live the United Earth 02:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Picture 007.jpg I think this a picture someone created themselves. If not it should probably be reuploaded under a more descriptive name and then deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 23:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Star trek valiant Fan stuff.--Long Live the United Earth 21:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Bridge officer's test Obvious copy from MA (see )--Long Live the United Earth 23:27, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :It has been blanked by the user who created it and still needs deleted.--Long Live the United Earth 00:19, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Talk:Harrison Morrow I moved the page earlier and this is a redirect to a different talk page.--Long Live the United Earth 22:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Talk:T'Pragh I moved the page and it turned into a talk page.--Long Live the United Earth 19:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Forget this one the situation has changed.--Long Live the United Earth 23:29, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Image:122.jpg ?????????--Long Live the United Earth 23:27, 18 September 2008 (UTC) 2 1) Talk:ISS Deceiver-There isn't an article to go with it and besides that it's pointless. 2) Talk:Enterprise (NX-1701)-There isn't an article to go with it and besides that it's pointless.--Long Live the United Earth 18:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Okey Spam.--Long Live the United Earth 02:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Sevola-Cov Sevola-Cov was misspelled; actually Savola-Cov. --Captain Savar 23:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Rolando Valentine - same reason as before. Sorry 'bout that. --Captain Savar 22:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Cardassian Legates Moved to the more properly titled Category:Cardassian legates.--Long Live the United Earth 21:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Cardassian Guls moved tot the more properly titled Category:Cardassian guls--Long Live the United Earth 22:03, 21 October 2008 (UTC)